


After The Wish

by mahiru2395



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, MEZZO" Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahiru2395/pseuds/mahiru2395
Summary: Lazu who does not like to reveal anything about himself falls in love with the Mistero wish stone protector Vega after the fateful encounter. When a war broke out, to stop it Vega prays to the wish stone to stop the war and falls into an eternal sleep. After hearing it Lazu gets shocked and wishes that he could meet Vega once more then wakes up next to a boy that looks same as Vega in a room that he have never been in.





	After The Wish

**Author's Note:**

> The story have no relation to the main story of Hoshi Meguri itself.  
> I have only used the character settings from it!  
> So enjoy it without worries of getting spoiled~

“The king’s wish my wish.”  
One and only wish I have with me was to be next to the king, serving him and making whatever he wished for to come true, and I would be next to him silently as one by one the king’s wish come true.  
Alba, the land that was not blessed with sunlight, constantly dark regardless of day or night, was also the land surrounded with beautifully glittering gemstones that no other land had. Many have said the land was cursed, but our king, milord Carnelian never thought it that way and changed the ‘cursed’ land to a prosperous place where it attracted many traders and tourist. We could not imagine such day would come ever since the war between Eterno took place, but right after the previous king passed away, milord Carnelian stepped in and took over the place and ended the war. Many fierce him, but he is the one that improved the diplomatic and trading relations with the surrounding lands and brought peace that many hoped for. I stood beside him, protecting him with the utmost sword ship skills I had.  
Milord was the one that saved me from the war and took me to serve him. As young boy who lost both of his parents from the war, there was no better luck then the young milord bringing him the castle and train him to be the best swordsman. I swore to myself, that I would never reveal my emotions. It was unnecessary if I wanted to make the milords wish to come true, and put a mask as a symbol to contain all the personal feelings to myself and never show it to others.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Lazu.”  
“Yes milord.”  
It was like any other day, I was next to the king helping out his duties.  
“Lazu, we are going to Mistero to greet the protectors and discuss about the stone. Get the ship ready. Oh and make sure to pack some presents to give to the protectors.”  
“Yes milord.”  
Mistero, the land that protects the wish stone by the protectors. I have never visited the land but heard that the place was scenic with the temple on the hilltop, where it restricts everyone expect the protectors to enter. Keeping a good diplomatic relations with Mistero was important, not only to Alba but also to other lands.  
Preparations for the departure went on smoothly and the day of departure came in no time. It was not the first time leaving Alba for a while but whenever the time came, it felt strange but as usual that feeling was concealed within me.  
“Lazu, while I am with the protector, could you go around the market and check out what is at Mistero. If there is anything we could trade, it would be great.”  
“Yes milord.”  
Once every preparation was complete we left Alba.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
After the long ride, from far away Mistero could be seen. As told, the lands trademark, the temple on the hill could be spotted. Unlike Alba, the place was warm and bright. Once the ship came to a halt, one the temple’s protector was waiting with three more other people, most likely the servants of the protector. King Carnelian stepped down the ship and the protector greeted him instantly.  
“Welcome to Mistero, I would like to thank you, king carnelian, for coming such a long way.”  
“Thank you for coming out to greet me protector Capella. I brought some presents with me, I hope it is to your liking.”  
I gave a sign to the ship crews to bring out the presents and quickly stood next to king Carnelian. Then protector Capella quickly added on.  
“I would like to sincerely apologize to you king, my partner Vega cannot attend the meeting.”  
“Oh, I do not mind about it.”  
“So, shall we move the place to the hall for the meeting?”  
“Yes sure.”  
King Carnelian gave me a look and I shook my head and headed down to the market area in Mistero.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
The market seemed nothing different from Alba but it was a peaceful area compared to the market in Alba. Maybe it was due to the warm light shining down the place. I walked down, in search of items that cannot be found in Alba. As my attention was taken by the stalls, a boy with a white cap covering his face with a hood ran into me. He lost his balance and while falling backwards, I immediately reached out for his hand and caught his arms before falling down on the ground. The boy stood on his two feet right away and looked at me. His face was half covered making it impossible for me to identify who he was.  
“Thank you for catching my arm before I fell.”  
I nodded and started to move forward looking through the stalls, suddenly someone grabbed my cloth sleeve. It was the boy from before.  
“I would like to thank you. Could I treat you with some tea?”  
I thought for a moment. The boy did not seem harmful but putting up his guards up in an area he is not familiar was important. Then the boy quickly added on.  
“Oh, please do not worry, I am not a weird person. I sincerely want to treat you to thank you for what happened just now.”  
I could not pull the guards down but thought it was not a bad idea to hear from him things about Mistero rather than searching aimlessly in the marketplace. I nodded and then I could see a slight smile by the boy beneath the hood. The boy leaded the way and I quietly followed his back like a duckling following its mother, keeping a distance.  
It was strange that the boy was heading towards the hill where the temple was. Remembering that everyone was restricted from entering the temple, when the boy stopped in front of the gate that had a sign that was written “no entry”, I stood still. The boy unlocked the lock on the gate and entered the forbidden place. He looked at me.  
“Um… why are you standing still?”  
I pointed at the sign.  
“Oh, were you told about the temple?”  
I nodded. The boy laughed and took off his hood.  
“I am Vega, also one the protector of the temple. I am guessing Capella warned you about entering the temple.”  
I was in a shock. Vega, the other protector of the stone that listens to wishes, was the mysterious boy he bumped into, but what made me more amazed was how beautiful he was. He had a glittering clear purple eyes and long light purple hair that flawlessly shacked as the wind blew. I never seen someone as beautiful as him was the thought that came before the shock that his was the protector.  
“It must be fine if you leave the temple before Capella returns from the meeting, so could you please accompany me?”  
I knew I had to turn him down but I nodded and went closer to him, ignoring the warning.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Vega poured the tea into the cup and I kept my eyes on him. It was impossible to take my eyes off him.  
“I am sorry for not introducing myself from the start. I was told by Capella to not leave the temple but I really needed to restock the tea from the market since it is holiday tomorrow.”  
I nodded.  
“…so I had to cover myself up to make sure no one realizes it’s otherwise people will be surrounding me asking me to listen to their wishes. They do not do that to Capella but once they spot me they stop me. Maybe I am not as fierce as Capella haha.”  
The place turned quiet suddenly then Vega quickly asked me a question.  
“You are from Alba right? You do not seem like a person from here more over the outfit is different from what we wear so…”  
“Yes. I am serving king Carnelian.”  
He smiled. His smile made my heart race in a speed I never felt before.  
“Um, sorry to ask, what is your name?”  
“It’s… Lazu.”  
“Lazu-san, you seem like a man with very few words. Is it your personality? Oh, maybe I am talking too much. I got carried away since it have long since there was a visitor.”  
“…I do not like speaking.”  
Vega slightly laughed.  
“I know it may be impossible but I hope you could talk to me more about yourself to me. It is fun for me to talk by myself but if I want to know about you, I can’t be the one talking.”  
It was the first time I heard someone telling me that they want to hear things about me. ‘Why would such a beautiful person want to know about me?’ popped inside my head but I did not bother to ask him. I never bothered to talk, moreover open my mouth unless it was necessary, but for the first time I spoke up about what I was thinking.  
“You are the most beautiful person I have ever met.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

After the first encounter with Vega-sama, nothing much changed around me but a lot changed within me. I kept my silence when I was with king Carnelian and during work. We visited Mistero few more times and when the king was busy from meetings I would meet Vega-sama in secrecy. I would listen to his talks and I would give my reactions, it may seem nothing much but to me facial expression was mostly new to me. His warm smile brighten me so without me realizing, and my heart beating fast whenever I thought of him became a normal thing.

I never thought the day I expressed my true feelings to Vega-sama would turn out to be the last day I would meet him.

Vega-sama poured in some tea in the cup and sat down to talk to me. It was usually him talking to me and I would listen to him complaining about protector Capella and what happened when he was alone.  
“Hey Lazu, I want to see the face beneath that mask.”  
I panicked and shook the heads sideways.  
“Why not? I am sure that you would like handsome.”  
I never shown my face to anyone. Since it was a request from Vega-sama it was indeclinable but I was not prepared to show myself to him.  
“Lazu. I have something important to tell you.”  
“…What is it?”  
“I think I am in love with you.”  
I spilled the tea in the cup. ‘Did he just tell me a joke?’ I asked myself. Then Vega-sama smiled, yet he seemed sad.  
“I know it is sudden, but I thought it was necessary to tell you before…”  
He paused.  
“…before?”  
“It’s nothing. You can give me your answer later. I just wanted to tell you my feelings.”  
The blushing Vega-sama looked undeniably cute, my motions were ahead of the words to express me that moment, but somewhere inside me thought that if I do not answer him back now, I would regret it. I hugged Vega-sama.  
“…me too, it seems like I like you.”  
That day. It was the day I first expressed my own feelings towards someone. I felt guilt for not keeping the rule within me- not to ever express my emotions to anyone for the King, but Vega-sama in front of me was so much more precious than such rule I kept for years.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Few months passed by since the confession. Vega-sama and I were going out, but we had no chance to meet each other after the day we confessed. Something felt weird as the King would visit Mistero at least once a month. I thought it was maybe because of the sudden bad relations between Alba and Eterno recently. I was also handful of taking care of the military force for a case that war breaks out. Many of those in Eterno wanted the land that the previous King took away from them and the relations started to turn bad and seemed like the war could break out in no time. 

Unfortunately, what the King and I did not hope for came true. Eterno soldiers declared a war and in no time civilians and soldiers from Alba lost lives. The King Carnelian was trying his best to stop the war and come in terms with the soldiers in Eterno. While our hands were tied up with it the problem, a letter came from Mistero. The letter had a message. The message I did not want to admit. The message I did not want to hear about. 

‘To grant everyone’s wish, Vega-sama have entered into an eternal sleep.” 

____________________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________________

I woke up on a bed and next to me was Vega-sama with short hair and a weird clothing I have never seen. I immediately got out of bed, confused. The room was small and on the bed Vega-sama was sleeping soundly. I too had clothes on that I have never seen in my whole life and the room was filled with objects that I have never seen. It felt like I was in a whole different world. Then Vega-sama woke up, rubbing his eyes and calling me in a name I never heard of. 

“Tamaki-kun, it’s rare for you to wake up early. Oh is it because of the date today since it’s our day off?” 

“... Vega-sama?”  
“...Huh? Tamaki-kun, who are you searching for?”  
“Vega-sama I thought…. You…”  
Then Vega-sama looked confused.  
“What do mean Tamaki-kun? Vega-sama? Who is that? Did you have a bad dream or something?”  
“Vega-sama who is Tamaki-kun?”  
Vega-sama laughed.  
“Haha, Tamaki-kun is you! Stop with the joke!”  
“Me... Tamaki…”  
Vega-sama was smiling awkwardly.  
“Vega-sama, where are we?”  
“We are in my room, remember? You came in my room telling me you couldn’t fall asleep because of the today’s date?.... Don’t tell me you lost memories or something?”  
The room was silent. I still could not grasp the situation.  
“...Vega-sama, what year are we in?”  
“Tamaki-kun, I am not Vega, just call me as usual ‘sou-chan’. Ha… it’s 201X April 2nd. The off day, remember?”  
It was hard to believe. 201X? I thought to myself, maybe this is the reincarnation of Vega-sama and I. In this life, I am Tamaki and Vega-sama is Sou-chan.  
“...Sou-chan, I am not the Tamaki-kun you are looking for. I’m Lazu, the swordsmen that protects King of Alba, King Carnelian.”  
“WHAT?????” 

I nodded, but it seemed like Sou-chan could not understand what I have told him. Then a red haired boy opened the door without knocking, behind of him were four more people with their surprised faces.

“WHAT HAPPENED SOGO-SAN?”  
“Riku-kun, it seems like Tamaki-kun… changed souls with someone!”  
Instantly a blond hair boy resembling Capella-sama shouted. Followed by a person that resembled King Carnelian.  
“OH NOO TA-MA-KI-KU-N!”  
“Sogo, what do you mean by that? Explain to us more in detail.”

We all moved to the living room and after everyone took their seats, they all seemed worried. 

When I explained to everyone who I was and where I was from, everyone did not hide their surprised faces, but sou-chan tried to remain calm and after the explanation, started introducing the others. 

“Okay, Lazu-kun, I will start from the right of you, Riku-kun, Nagi-kun, Mitsuki-san, Yamato-san, Iori-kun and lastly me, Sogo.”  
“...So Vega-sama’s current name is Sogo.”  
“Yes…”  
Then Mitsuki asked.  
“Lazu, when can Tamaki retrieve his body back? After all today was Tamaki and Sogo’s date but since you took over his body they can’t go for the date right?”  
“...date?”  
“MITSUKI-SAN! You don’t have to mention that to him, I am all right with it.”  
Yamato added to it.  
“Oh well, Mitsu is right about it, both of you guys were looking forward to it right?”  
I got curious. What was a date? There was no such word used back in Alba. I questioned.  
“What is date?”  
Everyone became silent. Riku answered.  
“It’s like a time where couples that goes out together enjoy time together by having fun.”  
“...having fun?”  
“Yeah like going to places like… haha.”  
“More precise, somewhere the couples can-”  
Mitsuki covered Yamato’s mouth with his hand.  
“Weren’t you guys planning to go to Oosama pudding theme? I saw Tamaki talking about the whole month.”  
“Ah yes! I also bought the tickets for the entry… but since it is Lazu-kun, I am thinking of not going…”  
I spoke up.  
“....I… Want to go on the date.”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
We ended up coming out of the place called dorm and headed to the place called Oosama Pudding cafe. Before leaving the place, Sogo dressed me up with a clothing called jeans and hoodie, also covered my with a mouth mask and cap. Sogo told me it was for a disguise since many people outside could easily know who we were. The place was way much more developed than Alba and strange objects were everywhere. I refrained myself from talking too much and Sogo talked as much as when Vega-sama did. One thing that did remained same was probably Vega-sama’s smile. Although Sogo is Vega-sama, the smile, the voice, the flawless hair and everything else that I loved about him remained the same. The only difference was that Sogo seemed to be more carefree in front of me than Vega-sama. 

Once we arrived at the Oosama Cafe, Sogo handed the tickets and a lady guided us to a table with binders in between. Then the lady handed a book. 

“Tama… I mean Lazu-kun is it fine if I order anything on the menu?  
“Yes.”  
Sogo called the lady and ordered things.  
“Haha it it weird since Lazu-kun has different personality to Tamaki-kun, afterall he is a talker when it comes to things he likes.”  
“...”  
“He is also a person that really forthright when he talks, well that’s the part I fell in love.”  
Sogo seemed happy as he was talking about Tamaki. It felt weird seeing someone same as Vega-sama happily talking about someone else beside me, but Sogo probably felt strange talking about Tamaki as the Tamaki he is talking to is me. Different food came out, and most of them are ones I never seen. 

“It’s a shame Tamaki-kun couldn’t come here. He really was looking forward to it. I think I should at least take some pictures.” 

Sogo, really like Tamaki-kun is what I thought. I could not say that to Sogo, maybe because I usually do not talk but it was mostly because I was feeling envious of Tamaki who filled Sogo’s mind. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Sogo took me around the me to the place called city. There were tall buildings that you can never see in Alba and it looked like everywhere around were marketplace back in Alba. While taking me around I heard a lot of things about Tamaki-kun from Sogo and he did try to make me talk (in which I did not end up talking much since I am not used to). By no time it became dark and the sky was filled with stars. Then we came to the last destination, the park nearby. 

“I hope you enjoyed it Lazu-kun! Maybe it was just me talking the whole time…”  
“I enjoyed the time with you. It was new.”

Sogo smiled widely. 

“That is great! It must have been hard for you to get used to the place since… it must be really different from back where you are right?”  
“...”  
“... Sorry Lazu-kun, but do you really not know a way to bring back Tamaki-kun?”  
“...”  
It was fun with Sogo but as I thought, he was missing Tamaki. In the corner of me understood how it felt, not being able to see someone you love. In a corner of me thought it could be a dream.  
“...we could try kissing.”  
Sogo became red.  
“HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? BUT LAZU-KUN…”  
“Just think me as Tamaki, after this body is Tamaki.”  
Sogo thought for awhile.  
“Sure. If that is what brings back Tamaki-kun.”  
Sogo closed his eyes, waiting for me to kiss him. I got closer to him and closed my eyes and softly his lips and my lips touched. I wished that I go back to myself as Lazu then hoped that Tamaki return back to his own body. Seeing Sogo, the reincarnation of Vega-sama happy with the me who is different in many parts is already enough for me. I thought to myself maybe Vega-sama wanted to show me the future of us in a different world side by side and loving each other to assure me that our love will not end even if he fall into an eternal sleep. 

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke up. I thought that what happened was too realistic to say it was a dream. I believed it was the future ‘us’. Like a lie, after the wish made by Vega-sama, the war halted and I asked King Carnelian if I could pay a visit at the Mistero. The King I thought that would stop me let me go easily. Once I arrived, I ran to the temple, where Vega-sama would be at. The road to the temple reminded me of the time I first met Vega-sama, the moments I spend with him even though it might be a short one. Every single second with him was the best times in my life, it was something I could be firm with. 

I was greeted by Capella-sama. 

“Lazu-san, I heard from the King about your visit.”  
“Please...let me meet Vega-sama.”  
“I cannot…”  
“I am sorry Capella-sama. I cannot be stopped by you whatever happens. I need to tell him something.”

Capella-sama signed.  
“Please follow me, I will lead the way.” 

Capella-sama leaded me to the temple and entered a hallway and opened a door where Vega-sama was sleeping then handed me a small paper. 

“This was given to me by Vega-sama and told me to give it to someone called Lazu.”  
I nodded and recieved it. Capella-sama left the room and I opened the small paper that was folded. It said ‘I hope everyone’s wish comes true but I am hoping you may find happiness from any wish you are wishing for Lazu.’

Tears started falling from my eyes. I took off the mask and got close to the bed where Vega-sama was sleeping eternally. I got on my knees and cried and touched Vega-sama’s hair.  
“Vega-sama, I had a strange dream.... I met the future you and me. Both of us looked happy. Please open your eyes, I want to tell you everything. Please open your…. Eyes. Vega-sama… my only happiness is the happiness with you.” 

 

-End-

Epilogue

I opened my eyes and my lips were still kissing Tamaki-kun’s, then Tamaki-kun opened his eyes also. Instantly Tamaki-kun became red, blushing.

“SOU-CHAN? WHAT ARE WE DOING?” 

Tamaki-kun came back. Lazu-kun was right. 

“I wanted to kiss you, that’s all.”  
“But Sou-chan, why are we in the middle of the park in this dark… BY THE WAY WHY IS IT NIGHT?”  
“Huh?”  
“OFF-DAY! SOU-CHAN THE DATE! OOSAMA-PUDDING CAFE! WHAT HAPPENED?” 

I laughed. 

 

“Tamaki-kun, let’s go back home, it is becoming cold now.”  
“SOU-CHAN?!~” 

I hoped that Lazu-kun was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also feeling bad for Lazu and Vega (I really want them to be happy) but after reincarnation of them its Sogo and Tamaki in the current world! (Yes, its reincarnation setting where Lazu sees the future world of the two that never got to enjoy the time together.) I hope that many aren't confused of it haha.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it! This was my first fan fic I have ever written so I may have made a lot of mistakes. I hope you forgive me my mistakes on grammar and the rush in the story!  
> Happy MEZZO day!


End file.
